Hiding Behind Covers
by paradoxtruth
Summary: "Clarke Griffin was in deep shit. It had been 3 days since her roommate Raven had gone missing" Total AU. Clarke is pre-med and Bellamy is a struggling college student working part time in the Library. Bellamy is trying to get away from his troubling past. While Clarke has no choice but to delve into a world that will put her in harm's way. Bellarke. Jactavia. All 100 characters.


**Hi All! Just something new I had to get out of my brain and get it onto a document and post. Hope you like, do not fret my other story Blood and Peace will still be updated. I just wanted to write this before it disappears from my brain ya feel? I'm so sorry for the grammar/punctuation mistakes. Tell me what you think! Review please **

**Hiding behind covers: AU Bellamy and Clarke are both in a University and of course Clarke is pre-med and Bellamy is a "normal" part timer in the Library.**

Bellamy sighs; as he hurries to the Library he is late once again. Professor Mulligan kept him late and gave him the whole spiel on how being a Business major and getting that internship at Kirkland and Ellis wasn't Bellamy's scene and that he should just keep studying history. Bellamy just gave him a smile and told him not to worry, at least he would be providing for his family. That internship is the one thing that will save his mom from working those late shifts and from keeping Octavia from getting a job and just for her to focus on her studies. He is running too late that he doesn't notice the guy in front of him, until they automatically collide into one another.

"Hey! Watch it before I rearrange your face." The guy grumpily says. Then he looks at Bellamy and smirks. Bellamy realizes the guy he bumped into is actually one of his old acquaintances emphases on acquaintance. It was John Murphy the guy who was trouble, and who was Bellamy's ex-best friend for a reason. Bellamy just stares him down, doesn't know what to say to him. Seeing Murphy is like taking a glimpse into his past, something that he rather forget. He is tight lipped, unsure of what to say.

"Hey man! Um sorry but I have no time right now, I'm actually late for my shift." Bellamy finally says. Hopeful that Murphy will leave him alone; Murphy had gone to jail and done his time. During that time Bellamy decided to clean up his act and cut all ties with his friends from when he was delinquent. Bellamy tries to hurry off, before Murphy can say another word. Murphy grabs his arm, roughly. Bellamy is angry for a moment, and bewildered at Murphy's roughness but understood the hidden meaning. Murphy was pissed, pissed that Bellamy had cut him out of his life. Pissed that Bellamy wasn't part of their troublemaking gang. That Bellamy had actually clean up his act and was starting to make something of himself. While Murphy had to start from square one.

"Alright man, but just remember we have promises to keep. Nice seeing you" Murphy says slyly. Bellamy pulls back his arm roughly and nods. He knew leaving his old life wouldn't be easy, he knows he'll have to work a couple more jobs to get out of whatever Murphy was doing these days. Although Bellamy did wonder why Murphy was on campus if he didn't go to school here.

He quickly heads to the library. It pretty empty, except for the grad students who are working on those big papers and the occasionally students who just read for pleasure, Bellamy goes to check and apologizes for his tardiness. They don't seem to take much notice, He is thankful. He grabs the cart of books, puts on his head phones and heads into the stacks to shelve some books

* * *

Clarke Griffin was in deep shit. It had been 3 days since her roommate Raven had gone missing and an unknown phone call for Clarke this morning was the only thing that could make sense to Raven's disappearance.

That wasn't the real problem the real problem laid Raven's undocumented sister lying in Raven's bed in pain. What started out as a high fever, and stomach pains, turned out to be in a full blown case of appendicitis. Clarke realized the girl was is excruciating pain after the second day Raven left. She needed antibiotics and fast. The phone call this morning that said well more like threatened Clarke to not take Katherine (Raven's sister) to the county hospital, and that the stuff she would need would be delivered to her in the library in the med books section.

Clarke had no idea where Raven was, and she had no idea what to do with her sister. The phone call confirmed her suspicions. Raven was a good friend and had been there when her father died, so the least she could do was help her out a bit. It was only getting the antibiotics, something that would slow down the pain.

"It's going to be okay" She whispered into the girl's ear, smoothing back her hair. Katherine knew enough English and nodded. She was sweating like crazy, and still cringing from the pain. Clarke quickly left her dorm room and rushed to the library. She though it ironic how a drug trade would be going on in the library, it was the least susceptible place either way. She laughed of the absurdly of getting illegal antibiotics in the medical section of the stacks. Raven was going to owe her big time. She quickly made her way through the 5th floor of the stacks. It was always empty in the stacks, so she wasn't as worried someone would see and question her, she made her way to the medical section, and browsed around. The guy wasn't here yet so she began to read a medical journal to pass the time. Well attempted to read for a better word, she was so nervous her upper lip and forehead started to sweat. The words became a jumbled mess in her head as she tried to read the journal.

Someone taps her shoulder. She quickly drops the journal in her hand and give a started yelp. The man who tapped to her chuckled.

"Need something?" Clarke looks at the man in front of her, he is well built, and handsome. He was pale, his eyes were very untrustworthy. He intimidated her, but she wasn't going to show any weakness for him. She nodded, he smirked.

"Names Murphy heard you needed something strong to numb the pain.

"Yeah I do." She said. Proud of her self, and her voice didn't crack. He handed her a small bag with four to five pills inside. Clarke knew what these were for, and this would barely sooth Katherine's pain. Clarke shook her head, and gave the small bag back.

"Got something stronger?" She asked. He gave her a grin that sent shivers down her spine, and not the good ones either.

"Well aren't you a smart one, sweetheart." He said eyeing her up and down. Licking his lips suggestively.

"Do you have it or not?" Clarke was getting nervous because of the fact that he offered her the other pills first and was looking at her like a piece of meat. He nods his head, and pulls out the blue looking pills. Clarke's eyes immediately brighten at the sight of these. Murphy smirks, and hands her the pills.

"It's going to cost extra though." Clarke pales at the idea.

"300 dollars extra" He says. Clarke knows she doesn't have that type of money on her right now.

"Can I pay you back?" She says in a small voice. He nods.

"I'll have to take a down payment right now though."

"I don't have anything on me right now."

"Yes you do" He says as he knocks her against the wall. His eyes are full of lust, and anger.

* * *

Bellamy is the last one to leave the library so he has to go through all the stacks and make sure the lights are off. He doesn't worry about people because they usually leave before closing time which is at 10 pm. He looks over to the med section and sees a couple about to get hot and steamy. He sighs, and claps his hands loudly.

"Alright guys, break it up take it back to your room it closing time!" He says loudly. The guy whispers into the girl's ear and quickly hurries off. Not before Bellamy gets a good look on his face its John. Bellamy instantly stiffens at the sight of him, Murphy gives him a quick salute, and hurries off. The girl he was with is still in shell shock her blue eyes are wide and full of terror.

"Hey are you-" Bellamy starts to say but doesn't get far because the girl quickly mutters an apology and runs towards the exit.


End file.
